That Sad Look in His Eyes
by XxPinkSparklesxX
Summary: Gohan has been living a lie. Someone within his mind is calling is out his name, screaming for him to finally listen. He ignores this little voice however, he hasn't bared the pain of the Cell Games and it's been seven years. Who is this voice and how come Sharpener hear them? How can anyone for that matter, when they're inside Gohan's mind?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: That Sad Look in His Eyes **

I hear footsteps at the door. Our homeroom teacher AKA the old man is in front of the class rambling on about some weird crap.

I don't understand this, how is anyone supposed to?

"The square root of 4 is…" I block this sound out. I'd rather look at the pretty ladies and train.

What the hell is square root anyway? I'm betting it has something to do with squares of some sort but, why must I learn this? Considering all of this is so useless and pointless; I might as well quit school and find a job or something.

The footsteps get louder.

The Old man keeps reading but, he stops as we all hear a knock on the door. It could the principle or some a student losing their way to class.

Opening the door he announces letting a person in, "This is, Gohan students."

I try not to stifle a laugh, another geek? Oh, goodness what is the world coming to? A bunch full of smart people, who can only use there brains.

Sadly I envy them but, is it the other way around for geeks too? Do they envy me for being a fighter? Do they long to be one too, just like I want to be smart?

Interrupted from my thoughts the teacher drones on to the class about a new student, "He got perfect scores on the entrance exams."

Great… just what I need another genius to compete with.

I stare at the student with curiosity; he seems to be blushing from the comment. He seems different somehow; modest but, there is something about him. It's not the clothes or his weird hair; it's got something to do with him…

And a memory of last night still is relived in mind. I don't think it was just a dream, at least, I don't it is…

_You don't really know anything do you, human?_

"No, I don't know anything." I wish to be away from here. Those teal eyes are so scary, as they stare at me.

_You better hope you get out of here soon._

"Why? What is so different about you?" I back away from the figure, I don't know who they are but, all I know it that they're dangerous and I want to be anywhere but, here. But where is here?

_If you don't leave this place, what you will know, will never leave your mind._

"Why? Why will it never leave my mind?" All these things I'm unaware of, I wish I knew but, this voice sounds strangely alone.

_Because my life has forever scarred me. You'll never want to find out what has happened to me._

"Why are you always so secretive?" I question them. I wish I could hold this against them but, I have this big feeling that I will pay for it I can't.

_Because you will find out and you can't, you mustn't. What you may think is inhuman all goes back to me and my history._

"You're not that old!" They look like a child, for goodness sake. Also their squeaky voice and height is a dead give away.

_Mentally I am. I am so tired but, I still keep fighting. I really just want peace._

"Why won't you show me?" I just want to know. That must be why I am here but, the question I can't even answer myself is why I haven't ran away. I'm not even sure if they're human.

_Because my other half opposes revealing anything to a weakling! They don't like to say anything – they haven't admitted or acted upon any emotions they have felt for many years, because of their guilt._

"Why?" I keep asking this same question to everything they say. I feel for them having to answer everything I ask but, I also feel for me, I don't even know why I am here and I want answers.

_They blame me, from a mistake. And they choose to pretend I'm not their. They lock me in here inside a scary cage, they let me stay here… all alone._

"What will happen if they let you out?" I ask in curiosity.

_I will fully awaken._

"Aren't you awake right now?" He isn't asleep is he? Than again I feel awake when I know –

_I'm stuck inside their head, locked away from regret. They knew that no-one wanted to lock me away. No-one knows –maybe a few know but, they don't have the power to change it. And they, the person who made me stuck here, only did it out of fear._

"Who are you?" I need to know. This has been happening for awhile, they appear in front of me and all I do is want answers from the continuous questions I ask.

_I won't say but, get out of here soon._

"Or what?" I wonder.

_Or you'll see my life, flash before you eyes. My horrible life – no-one should ever have to see it._

"Sharpener!" Erasa yells, making me fall off my chair.

I can't believe it. I zoned out what happened again, all because of the weird dreams I have been having at night.

This keeps happening, I wish it would end and I would finally know the answer.

"You okay?" She asks in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered a dream." I say. I always seemed to forget everyday the dreams I have but, this one… why did I remember, what I forgot? I don't understand.

"Was it a good dream?" Erasa grins at me holding out her hand.

"No, it was great to remember." I mumble grabbing hold of her hand and sitting back in my chair.

As I stare at the whiteboard at the front of the class to see what I missed, it appears I've spaced out of half a lesson. I'm not even sure if I will pass my senior if I keep this up as well as my image a school.

It sucks; I probably can't pull off both.

"So Videl, do you like this school." I hear a boy ask, my girl. My girl! The girl I've tried to get to go out with me for years but, had rejected me for not believing I am 'cool' enough.

"Well, not so much when I have to go out crime fighting," I turn to her making a conversation with _that _nerd boy, "don't get me wrong I love fighting but, I guess it would also be great if I could actually be in class like a normal student for a change but, what can I do? I want help the police." She seems to speak passionately to him. This keeps rubbing me the wrong way, "you see if you have power to help people in anyway, I think people should do that, but crooks don't know any better. If they knew to use their powers for good instead of evil but, I guess it would be much easier to get an education."

"Why would you want an education? When you can fight like that?" Some boy in the class overhears the conversation.

"Because I actually want to learn and be smart," Videl gives the boy attitude. Turning around she pays attention to the teacher.

I move my eyes to look over to nerd boy. I see him flinch at the conversation between the boy and Videl. I don't get it though…

Isn't he mister perfect student? Doesn't he want to become one of the smartest people in the world?

I pay closer attention to him. He is sitting awkwardly. He seems out of place, like he doesn't want to be here. I don't understand it, he is smart but, why wouldn't he want to be here? Unless he is not who he appears to be…

He is staring around the classroom but, I don't get it. He seems different. He doesn't seem to come across as a full-ledged nerd. Another memory comes back into my mind…

_All you will know is that by looking at me is –_

"You have sad look your eyes." I announce to myself quietly.

_Exactly human_

"I've never seen someone look so sad." I comment.

_You probably won't see anyone with a sad look in their eyes._

"Why not?" I ask in puzzlement.

_Because it can be hidden well, I choose not to hide it from you human._

I wonder, "Am I different or something?"

_You're the first to come into this place._

"Into your mind?" I question them.

_Yes, but you should go away! Before the other part of my mind realises something!_

"Excuse me! Sharpener! You're stepping on my foot!" Videl starts yelling at me. I wish all the dreams were forgotten because they continually confuse me and take me away from the real world.

"Sorry," I move my foot, "I didn't mean to." I whisper.

"Don't do it again," I see her walk out of the room in anger.

"I didn't mean to," I mutter to myself, "great and I missed out on the rest of the class."

Oh, I really wish I could actually stop say dreaming. It always ends in 'you must leave' but, I want to know. That voice makes me feel lost and confused, I wish I knew who they were – I wish they could be standing in front of me without them being trapped.

I want to be their friend! They sound so lonely out there, always in the dark part of the persons mind. I need to know! Before I –

"Hi, I'm Gohan," I see the nerd boy come in front me, "are you okay? I saw you weren't going with your friends, is everything okay?"

"Not really," I mutter. I don't really want to confess to a nerd boy about my 'so called dreams', "I'm Sharpener." I get up and start walking out the classroom. I really don't want to talk to anyone especially someone like him who, I have nothing in common with.

"That's rude, you know? Walking away while having a conversation!" I hear nerd boy speak.

I turn around, "You really are that naïve, aren't you? This is the real world! Not everyone will speak to you just because you want them to." I really can't stand him. I don't like smart people; they don't get anything of this world.

"I'm sorry, I tried to speak to you," he frowns, "I don't live around here and don't really know how to talk to people." Nerd boy scratches his neck nervously.

"Well try and talk to someone that will understand." I walk off.

I hear in the background, "No-one will, no-one does."

"That's how the world is Gohan." I flip my hair.

"It never used to be like that," I turn around, "I used to never feel alone. But its funny, the more I smile, the more they never notice." Gohan looks at me intently.

I can see it now. Those eyes – those eyes are exactly like that person in my dreams. He has the same sad look.

"Have you tried speaking about it to anyone?" I ask.

"I can't, every just writes me off as the strong one of the family," Gohan sighs and raises his voice, "I didn't ask to take over my fathers role."

"Your father pass away?" I ask.

No answer is given. I know what the answer is though. Looking at him, seeing how he feels, he just reminds me off _him _and_…_

That sad look in _his _eyes

Note: This idea I came up with and I felt I had to write. I may be awhile before updating because I will be busy these upcoming weeks. I would ratherwrite this than do my other work.

Anyway, thankies for reading! Stay tuned! =D


	2. Chapter 1

Yesterday at school was definitely strange. No-one brings up Dad's death because I know I would blame myself but, the people here don't know any better. Mr. Satan is their hero, mine is my father.

I hate hearing about Dad because all is does is bring back painful memories. So yesterday, when Sharpener asked if Dad passed away, I walked off instantly while muttering I 'needed' to go the bathroom. It was more like I needed to go somewhere away from people, who wouldn't know any better because everyone thinks my father is some 'trickster.'

People wouldn't know about my past and how I feel towards it because I don't want show reopen old wounds but, Sharpener would've gotten a glimpse of it yesterday by looking at me. He isn't that smart but, he isn't stupid beyond belief, he knew something was up.

But, it's not like many people understand. They got their father back with the dragon balls. Mine, refused to come back because of his screw up of a son but, I know it was my fault. But, there must have been a few who stayed in Otherworld, right?

"Gohan! Time for school," Mum calls out. I peer over the side of my bed and walk towards her.

Mum's been different ever since I came home that day. She hasn't been the same. She cries when no-one is watching (when she thinks there is no-one looking at her) and she's been sad about Dad's choice. There is no denying Mum isn't the only one who didn't like Dad's decision.

But, also the main thing that I find strange with Mum now is that she isn't hard on me about my studies and doesn't make me study so much. It's refreshing but, I push myself to do it. I just want to make her happy. It's one thing to put a smile on her face, so it does get easier for Mum.

I've stopped fighting altogether. It's tiresome; all the bleeding, and fighting and also with the wounds that ache within me. I don't think anyone is supposed to feel so much pain in a lifetime or even witness so much death.

For every death; another scar is made within my heart.

"_More like my chest!" _

"Gohan," I see Mum, "here's your lunch." She hands me a capsule. "Enjoy your day sweetie." I lean over to kiss Mum on the cheek and open the front door to take off in the air; leaving the door shut behind me.

Feeling the breeze against my body, I remember the first day of school. It wasn't easy because I never wanted to get involved.

* * *

**Flashback **

Gunshots could be heard from the distance as I just entered Satan City. I flew onto a building to see from below, what all the commotion was all about.

Looking down, a girl with dark hair that had been worn in pigtails was attacking criminals. I turned my back to the fight, trying to deny to erg to help or fight. I gave up fighting six years ago. I wasn't going to start now.

**End of Flashback **

* * *

I promised myself after the whole Bojack incident that I would avoid fighting or even transforming into a super saiyan. All it would do is bring back is bad memories and all the fighting.

Besides I have enough knowledge in the universe to survive – I don't need strength.

"_But, you do! You're so blinded by your hatred towards me!" _

Landing a little distance from Orange Star High, I start walking towards the school. As I enter the building, I see Sharpener. All I want to do is turn my back and run out of the school but, I'm not going to do that. Mum would be furious and would probably kill me for quitting school. Besides I need to keep her happy.

"Hey man!" Sharpener calls out. I look up, "Sorry about yesterday." he apologies. I wish I could forgive him in every possible way but, it hurts. I don't like this pain –I don't like bringing up withered pieces of my past.

"That's okay," I grin, "you didn't know."

"_Of course he didn't know –you have never tried to tell anybody! You suck at it Gohan!" _

"Gohan," Sharpener looks at me questioningly, "You remind me of someone."

I look in disbelief. I'm no superhero, "Who exactly?" I ask hesitantly. I don't want to be recognised as the Delivery boy or son of a hero who made the stupidest mistake in the universe.

"This kid I've been seeing in my dreams," he takes a breath, "I have no idea who he is though." Sharpener explains.

"That's strange." I comment.

"Strange indeed my friend," He grabs my arm and drags me into home group.

* * *

"So Videl," I hear as I enter the classroom, "How were the criminals this morning?" A blonde haired girl who is one of my friends asks, a girl with dark hair that is in pigtails.

"Fine Erasa," She sighs, "I hate the calls at six o'clock in the morning."

Erasa looks in pity, "If someone wanted me up at that time I would chuck the nearest object at their face."

Sharpener and I sit down. He shudders, "I already know what it feels like," He explains looking at me and glaring at Erasa, "on one of our fieldtrips I had to wake her up and it took awhile for her to even hear me. As soon as I got her attention she grabbed the lamp and chucked it at my head." His eyes might as well have shot daggers at Erasa, "I'm glad it wasn't glass though."

"You're being serious right?" I look in total disbelief. This story sounds real but, a little far-fetched for me.

Erasa smiles sheepishly, "Yes it is true. Everyone makes sure though there are no glass objects near me otherwise the person waking me up will get hurt." She grabs something out of her bag, "here are the receipts from the new lamps I've needed because they have stopped working."

"You haven't!-" Sharpener doesn't finish his sentence as he reads the receipts. He can't believe it.

"I've broken five this year. It's a new record." Erasa laughs.

"And she says it like it's a good thing." Videl mutters underneath her breath.

"It is." Erasa laughs.

I wonder how she does it. She may seem ditsy but, she isn't. Is it an act? Keeping a smile on her face? There are no sad glints or a frown upon her face…what is going on? Why am I thinking about sad things again?

"_Because you're sad. You idiot! And you call yourself the genius! Mister perfect marks on the entry exam! That's not going to make you truly happy!" _

"Alright class! We've got some great new! We're going on a field-trip." The Teacher announces. All I want to do is moan, why me –

Shit! How am I going to hide who I am now?

"_You've been doing it for the past seven years! You'll be fine!" _

"Where sir?" Videl asks.

"Capsule Corporation," The Teacher starts, "the owner said she wanted to offer students a chance for future employees to work their and for a chance for everyone that maybe would consider working their after a university degree. But, mainly she wanted students to get to know the place and show you all around the facilities."

Typical Bulma! Is she trying to ruin my life?

"Ms. Briefs said this is a world first! And we as a school are honoured to take this wonderful opportunity. The field trip will run for a month and no-one will need to worry about schoolwork as it will be set at Capsule Corporation so you don't get behind."

A month? And no schoolwork…this doesn't set well for me or Mum. How am going to explain this to her? How on Earth will I –

"Aren't you excited?" Erasa grins.

""Yes I am." I lie through my teeth, "I can't wait." If only I could say it in sarcasm and they would understand the reasoning behind it.

"I can't wait to meet Ms. Briefs! She's even more famous than my Dad!" Videl grins with excitement. She's never happy –this is the happiest I've seen her ever.

But, how am going to survive?

I really could just cry… I really don't need a frying pan to my head this afternoon.

"_This might be my chance. I only have so long left…" _

* * *

**Later that day… **

"Why Bulma? An entire month!" I beg her. Why now? She couldn't have done this when I hadn't begun school?

"Honey," Bulma explains, "I just need to do some tests."

"Couldn't you have done this with any other class?" I ask and then sit down in self-pity.

Bulma looks around like she's trying to come up with some excuse. She speaks, "Let's just say it was out of my hands."

What does she mean exactly? Could she be at least a little bit more specific?

"It's in mine Brat!" I turn to see Vegeta enter the room. Why is it in his hands? It's not like him to orchestrate something like this –he hates humans and he can't stand me.

"Why?" When did Vegeta find the erg to want to start or even want to meddle?

"Because you're hiding something," I blink, what am I hiding? I can't be hiding anything. Is there something I don't know about myself?

Vegeta stares into my eyes, "What?" What is he talking about?

"_Me." _

"You forgot, it seems," Vegeta explains however, I don't follow, "don't worry all in due time." He leaves the room.

"What is he talking about Gohan?" Bulma looks at me in confusion.

"I have no idea." I mutter.

"_But I do." _

* * *

__**Dun dun dun! Here's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

_The crushing of Android 16's head was like a catalyst; a catalyst to everything that would explode. But, that day I didn't know what would explode and that very thing was my rage._

_Like a chemical reaction when something comes into contact with fire, the speed reaction is increased; like my power._

_I remember walking towards Cell without fear but, with such malice and cockiness. It was only however, to hide my pain and fear. Everyone thought it was I, who transformed and had taken over. But, it wasn't only me who acted out; it we as also him._

_We both have very different personalities and that show we put on for Cell was a clash of our personalities. We both are very much alike but, I was the one who wanted to make Cell suffer but, when Father told me to stop, I was going to stop. However, Gohan enjoyed making him suffer and you already know the rest: Dad died and I started it. I blame myself more than Gohan blames himself but, couldn't we both share the blame equally?_

_I didn't want to fight nor did I want to hurt or kill. Even if Cell was as evil as he is or was; it wasn't right. I grew up knowing that hurting people or inflicting pain upon them was wrong. The thing that hurt the most was Dad expected me to change instantly on that day. Just because he had killed didn't mean I could. And yet Gohan was giving it up all for Dad._

_I tried to stall, trying to make Cell pay and it backfired. Everything that day blew up in my face. What did I gain? Power. But, for what? Nothing._

_If I could've spared one life that day, I would've done it in a heartbeat. It's my fault Daddy's not here and it's my fault Android 16's head was crushed. With Android 16's head being crushed so was my innocence and my Dad's death closed up my heart and blocked me out._

_Gohan hasn't been the same since that fateful day. He buries himself in books to hide the grief that I bare._

_I'm the pain he's stored up and I'm the innocence he's left behind and I'm his teal eyes._

_He has not transformed once since the Bojack incident. He refuses to accept himself for who he truly is because of pain. Everyone feels it and he should soon learn to accept it._

_Gohan knows I'm within him but, part of him has forgotten. He keeps me confined and I just want him to let me out._

_This is insanity; I'm the one confined, stuck in his mind and a part of him that is buried within his mind. He hasn't grieved or shown too much emotion these past seven years. How can anyone be so emotionless? And he thinks he's bared all the pain of the world._

_He needs to be whacked in the head, maybe his classmates can help. I've tried to communicate telepathically with everyone but, this Sharpener is the first in a few years. Typical that Sharpener hated Gohan for his exterior but, he started seeing me the interior._

_I've waited six years for Gohan to at least mutter a word to me but, he has buried me so deep he can't even hear me now._

_I miss my Daddy and Gohan just brushes it off. Gohan doesn't act like he's gone. He doesn't feel sad; the only thing I am in control of is his eyes. But only a few can see it._

* * *

**Three years ago…**

_Today Gohan is going to Capsule Crop to see Bulma. He needs some extra clothes because the outside of me is going through another growth spurt unlike myself, inside of his mind._

_Walking through the large hallways, I see Vegeta staring at Gohan, "Well boy, you haven't been keeping up with your training."_

_Nothing comes out of Gohan's mouth. I haven't had any luck expressing anything to anyone but, I haven't given up hope yet._

_"**He's locked me up deep within Prince." I explain, doubtful he's heard it.**_

_Vegeta stares at Gohan in shock, "What did you just say?"_

_Gohan looks confused, "I have no idea what you are talking about,"_

_**I try to speak, "I'm in his mind! He's kept me here all alone. He won't let me out! Help me!"**_

_Vegeta looks at Gohan, "Who the hell are you, exactly?"_

_Gohan frowns, "Who are you talking to?"_

_Vegeta replies, "You,"_

_"Me?" Gohan looks in puzzlement._

_"**I'm Gohan –the pain, his Saiyan side! Help me! Before it is too late!" I yell telepathically.**_

_"You just whispered something, can you repeat it." Vegeta asks. I have this sudden doubt–I yelled but, he only heard a whisper. Will he hear me again?_

_Gohan spoke in confusion, "I didn't say anything."_

_**I repeat myself, "I'm Gohan!" I leave out the detail wishing someone will hear me.**_

_I wait for Vegeta to reply but, no voice is heard. My suppositions were right._

_"You didn't say anything," Vegeta shakes his head, "what a waste of time." he walks off._

_Gohan just stands in bewilderment of the whole encounter._

_My chance was ruined and should've known I wouldn't have had long. Gohan isn't stupid but, I know he couldn't hear me._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_If Gohan doesn't let me out soon or even hear me out, he will go insane or worse…die._

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. The next one is a longer one but, I've got the find the motivation to write chapter 4.**

**I hope you stay tuned! :) Sorry if the formatting is off...I don't know why and I have tried to fix it already. If it is bad...I'll re-upload the chapter another time (as the flashback is only supposed to have little bits of bold). My apologises if it is difficult to understand.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Flying to school today wasn't even possible. With all that stuff Mum packed me, it's no wonder I can still move. I tried to talk her out of bringing all this junk but, she never listens.

I can still remember shopping trips with Mum. It even makes me shudder, when I hear the word 'shopping' from out of Mum's mouth. Even when we have plenty of stuff at the shops she just insists on more. I'm not even going through another growth spurt anymore, so why on Earth does she insist 'that shirt looks great on me?' I have enough clothes.

Today, I ended up having to get up earlier than I normally do so I could ask Bulma to borrow a jet-copter. The question is though, how am I going to explain how I got a fast, top of the line helicopter? Maybe, I must just land it some distance from the school, to avoid that trouble.

I'm dreading this. I've been dreading this day. People are surely going to find out who I am. The first thing everyone will wonder is how I know Bulma. I can make something up but, it's not like they will believe me. Mum's told me over one hundred times I'm terrible at lying and it's something I shouldn't be doing. Yet, she says in any situation I have to lie, it's better not to because I'm as bad as Dad at keeping secrets. We all know how obvious he can be.

What's going to make this month a living hell is someone will mention my Dad and all I will be capable of doing is running from the building. I don't want to remember my past, if only they or anyone could see that.

Grabbing two suit-cases overfilled with clothes I take them outside and close the jet-copter and run over to school. I make my way over to there, running at a speed where everyone can still see me and at a speed where I know I will hopefully get to school on time.

* * *

"Gohan, you're on time," My teacher, Mr. Donaldson looks in shock standing outside of the bus, "Go find a seat, so we can go."

I nod, "Yes Sir," I walk onto the bus with my suit-cases, with fear they will open and teddy bear underwear will fly everywhere. I go take a seat next to Sharpener.

"Hey man!" Sharpener calls out. What is up with him? Why is he being nice to me all of a sudden?

"_Who cares? Who's being nice to me? No-one."_

"Hey Sharpener," I smile, "how's it going?"

He answers, "Good man, so," He stares at my suit cases, "what's up with the suits-cases? We aren't leaving the country." And this is why Mum goes overboard. Even my friends know it.

"My Mum," I blush, "She insisted I needed all this stuff," I shrug, "I don't even know why."

"Did you tell her that?" Sharpener asks.

I whisper, "I tried." As I try and block out the memory of this morning.

* * *

**Hours ago…**

"Now Gohan you're going to be gone for a month. An entire month! How, I will miss my baby!" She grabs me tightly into a hug, "I'm going to miss you!"

"Mum!" I try and break free from her hold.

Mum lets go, "Back on topic, Gohan! You're going to need clothes."

I shiver: _clothes_. I really hope she doesn't pack too much. I already packed enough but, then again Mum doesn't know what too much is.

"Who know what clothes you will need?" Mum grabs my clothes from all my drawers and empties all the clothing out onto my bed.

I shudder. I have to stop this madness, this embarrassment; I feel if I have **every **piece of clothing with me, "Mum I survived in the wilderness when I was four; I think I can survive with the clothes I already packed!"

"_I survived! Key word __**I**__ did, not you!"_

"Nonsense Gohan," Mum disagrees.

I try to explain, "Mum I'm going to look weird if I have two suit-cases! Normal people have one – you're the one who said I need to seem normal at school."

"But, honey! You need this stuff!" Mum insists, "I even packed your studies."

"_Not the study card!"_

"Mum, everyone thinks I'm strange already!" I try to clarify it, "I don't need everyone thinking I'm even weirder!"

"Fine! I won't pack your studies," I sigh in relief, "but, you will do them when you come back home." Sweat drops from my forehead. Will she ever give me a break?

"Hey!" Goten, my six year old brother calls out, "what's going on?"

"Mum's making me pack too much stuff." I complain.

"But, you need it!" Mum zips the first case up with much difficulty. She then walks over to my bed and grabs more clothing, "see all this stuff? It's not going to fit in just one suit-case."

I sigh in defeat, "I give up."

"Brother you told me to never give up," I look at Goten in confusion. When did I tell him that?

"_I told him…but, how? I don't even recall him hearing me."_

"Well Goten," I explain, "there are some things you just have to give up on because it's a lost cause."

"_Are you trying to teach him to be a quitter like you?"_

"But that's not right Brother," I look in questioningly at him, "you told me to never give up no matter the situation."

I've never told my brother that. I don't know why exactly I never bothered to tell him. It must be because some part of me had kept giving up.

"_Exactly! You gave up living when Dad died. You stopped fighting and locked me up. You blame me Gohan but, even if I am your saiyan side – I'm still as human as you are."_

I lie, "I remember now Goten." I smile hoping he believes me but, deep down I'm living the illusion that I told him. I gave up fighting long ago. I can't keep going because I'm tired, "however, in situations where Mum doesn't like to listen there is no point." I sigh, "I don't need so many clothes."

"I know what you mean Gohan," Goten explains, "I hate meatloaf but, I have to eat it."

I nod, "Exactly Goten."

"Gohan," Goten asks, "when does Mum listen?"

**End of flashback**

* * *

Mum doesn't listen to a word I say but, if she does, clearly she ignores them. There is not point in trying to argue with her as you would probably lose your own arm.

Sharpener gives me a questioningly look, "Let's just say Mum wouldn't listen or even begin to understand."

"That's how mothers are sometimes," Sharpener agrees, "Sometimes they need to know when they're doing too much or over exaggerating but, it's not like they ever notice."

I half smile and nod, "Exactly."

Mum never notices. That's the problem; she doesn't notice all my problems. She knows I want to be perceived as normal. She wants me to be normal. But, the one thing I could control she left out of my hands. She couldn't let me have one thing be normal?

"_Nothing about you or I is normal Gohan!"_

"So, Gohan are you looking forward to today? Like meeting Ms Briefs?" I blink. How am I going to hide knowing Bulma? I know there is no chance of her hiding it; she will thrill at any chance to laugh at me, just like Krillin.

"_I do too –you forgot about me too! Idiot!"_

"Yeah, sure," I try to smile answering but, it fail.

Sharpener frowns, "You okay? You don't seem alright man?"

I act like I'm okay, "Oh, I'm fine Sharpener! I'm just a bit tired. I had to get up early to get my stuff packed. Mum wasn't too much help though as she filled an extra suitcase though."

"Sounds real helpful," He laughs, "I know your pain man, but it will so be worth it my friend." I can't believe it; he said I was his friend!

I moan hiding my excitement from Sharpeners words, "I just want to sleep." But, I wasn't lying as Goten kept me up last night too. Sadly I got more sleep in wilderness training than this.

"Me too," Sharpener leans against the window, "I wonder how long it will take to get there."

"It shouldn't be too long." I reply knowing a power like Vegeta's is not able to be missed.

Sharpener looks around in boredom, "I hope so."

* * *

"ERASA NO!" Videl's voice erupts in anger.

Erasa tells her best friend, "Calm down Videl. I was just asking –"

"No I refuse to wear some dress thing!" Videl yells. Her anger reminds me of my Mother. If only right now I was away from here, this situation would be so much better. My own hearing is going to be the death of me.

"It's a dress." Erasa states casually.

"Well, whatever it is," Videl huffs, "so, you can parade me around like I'm from the circus or something. It's not who I am!"

Erasa calmly explains, "Well, you use to wear dresses."

Videl growls, "I grew out of them a **long** time ago."

"Only when your Mum passed away," Erasa looks sadly into her best friends eyes, "you refused to do anything the way you use to. But, out of all things you kept your hair in pigtails."

"Well-"Videl is startled by what Erasa said.

"Some things don't change, when they should." Erasa look sternly at Videl.

Tears form in Videl's eyes. I just want to hug her and stop the pain. I don't know why, though? Have I felt pain like that? "Mummy liked my hair in pigtails," She sniffles, "I couldn't take waking up one morning and doing nothing to my hair. It doesn't feel right."

So Videl feels _that_ kind of pain.

"_The pain I endure but, you don't."_

Erasa grabs Video into a hug and notices everyone's stares, "Would you mind your own business?" Everyone quickly looks away

However, I quickly peek over to Videl who is just sitting next to Erasa. She seems okay now, I hope she will be.

I can't help but ask, "Are you okay?" I mean it with all my heart.

Videl frowns, "I'm fine!" and turns her back.

"_Fine."_

_"Fine is the white lie we tell ourselves we're okay. Stupid human half tells that to himself everyday. Videl is just like me except for the fact I'm hidden from the world. She opens up how she feels every once in a while but, I can't. Gohan doesn't either. He's just like a stone, who doesn't feel, move or touch."_

"I was just trying to help." I pout.

"It's a lost cause. Videl doesn't like it when people are involved in her business." Sharpener explains.

"No she isn't." I whisper. Am I a lost cause too?

"_You are."_

"I am not." I say aloud. That voice, it sounds so familiar.

"_Either that was a good sign or a bad sigh. I really am really unsure. I hope that wasn't the sign that we're close to death…"_

"What are you not?" Sharpener looks in puzzlement. Didn't he hear what I heard?

"Alright class!" Mr. Donaldson announces, "We're here!"

Dread feels my gut over these words. I have a giant feeling things will not be the same for me. Some part of who I am is going to be revealed but, I have changed, haven't I?

Of course I have. I've done my mother proud and I helped raise Goten. There's nothing wrong with that.

"_What about happiness?"_

So why does it feel like everything leads back to fighting? To Cell and every other bad guy I've faced? Why does it feel like I haven't dealt with the pain properly?

"_Because you don't but, I do. Everything leads back you and I because we're Gohan! We're a warrior, a hybrid. You have saiyan blood but, you're a coward and you haven't used me in six years! I feel like you except I bare the pain! Me – not you, you imbecile!_

_When you wake up one day and I'm there, you will grieve for everything like I have. I'm just like you, as I am you. Fighting is our destiny. We were always meant to fight but, you took that away and it's no wonder you and I are so sad. We question everything because you haven't tried to ask me any questions, when it hasn't been just my fault._

_You found someone to blame but, really it's not fair that you can just pin it on me. Together we're one and apart we're like broken glass. I'm the part that bleeds and you're the part that is blunt and useless."_

Why do I feel like I want more in life? Why don't I feel good enough?

"Okay, exit in an orderly fashion," Mr. Donaldson counts head as everyone exits the bus with their luggage in hand, "everyone better be on our best behaviour ," He says and then goes up to the door and speaks through the intercom, "Orange Star High fieldtrip students are here." He walks away from the door.

A minute later Bulma comes out with Vegeta and Trunks, "Hi I'm Bulma Briefs," she waves cheerfully, "welcome to Capsule Corporation! We hope that you enjoy your time here!"

"We sure will." Sharpener is eyeing Bulma creepily.

Vegeta growls and glares while pointing daggers at Sharpener.

"Anyway," Bulma clears her throat, "that man next to me is my husband Vegeta, and I must warn you to not hit on me for your sake, otherwise bad things will happen to you." She points to Trunks, "And this is my son Trunks."

"He's such a cutie!? Erasa gushes, while Videl sweats in embarrassment.

"So today I will show you all to your rooms. Everyone will share a room with one person, so in pairs basically. But, the pairs have to be of the same sex, for good reason," Bulma explains, "everyone got that?"

I nod along with everyone else, "Gohan!" Looking up I see Trunks run towards me. I know this isn't going to end well, "let's play." He grabs onto me. I shudder and sweat bullets. How on Earth am I going to get myself out of this one? How do I even get myself into these kinds of situations?

"Hi Gohan! My favourite and only godson," Bulma walks up to me and hugs me. Is she trying to humiliate me to death?

"Hi," I hug back, "Trunk, Bulma," I look nervously, "Vegeta." Who scowls at me. I remove my hold. How am I going to explain this? 'Oh, yeah guy's, it's not what it looks like' –it is what it looks like. That's the problem.

"So Gohan," Videl growls, "how do you know them?"

Erasa smiles, "You heard Bulma, she said that Gohan was her godson."

Bulma smiles at Videl yelling at me. This just isn't my day, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was no big deal." I say honestly.

"No big deal!" Videl retorts.

"Gohan is as naïve as his father. His father and I go awhile back." Bulma explains.

"Really?" Videl looks in disbelief.

"Really," Bulma calls out, "everyone follow me!"

* * *

I walk slowly behind everyone. Today has started off so bad and it all got worse. I honestly, don't know if anything else can humiliate me. I just want to go to bed and wake up at home, where I can be myself; without feeling so judged.

As I take a few steps into he entrance someone grabs me. "So you think you can escape who you are?" I hear the voice send chills up my spine as my eyes are closed in fear, "you can't, you're life force is fading."

I open my eyes to see them, "What are you talking about Vegeta?" I blink, "I know I haven't been training but–"

"Not training doesn't cause this normally but," Vegeta sighs, "you locked up your Saiyan side."

I look in confusion, "What about you talking about?"

"You don't even know or it seems you can't remember." Vegeta's words trail off like he's in shock or something.

"I don't know what? And what can't I remember?" I demand.

"You forgot…and it seems along the way you forgot who you were." Vegeta comments confusing me, "And I should've been able to notice straight away, I had a big feeling."

"I haven't forgotten who I am." I defend myself. I'm me, that's who I am!

"You have forgotten." Vegeta states, "Let me ask you this, did you ever grieve over your fathers death?"

I feel like someone's just shot me in the chest but, there's no blood, "Yes." I feel like the answer was a total lie but, it's the truth, isn't it?

"Let me ask you again, did you, the human grieve? I know the Saiyan part of you has." Vegeta demands.

"No." I feel my mouth move for me, "Why?" I don't even know the reason as to why he's asking me this.

"No wonder you're fading away. With two separate entities you'll surely both die, you must be one." Vegeta explains.

"What?" I look in disbelief. I'm so confused, as to why this is happening, "how do I stop it? I ask.

"You really want to know?" Vegeta challenges me. He knows I will not like the answer he will give and the solution to this problem.

I beg, "Please." This is my life. I haven't had my first kiss, gotten married, watched Goten grow up, had children. I don't want to die!

His mouth moves, "You have to start training again otherwise I will guarantee your demise."

"I can't," I panic, "I promised myself I wouldn't."

"Well," Vegeta explains, "you're going to have 'unpromise' yourself that. If you don't see me every morning in the GR, you won't have a choice."

"But I don't have a choice!" I argue.

"Well you do, you either train with me and unlock your saiyan side and unite as one or…" Vegeta stops.

"Or what?" I fear to find out the answer.

"You have less than a year to live." Vegeta walks away.

* * *

I stand in the same spot, still as a log. I feel the world go dark inside my mind. Time's stopped here. I'm here and I can't escape.

"What am I going to do?" I cry, "I can't do this on my own." I feel the pain for the first time in six years.

I bury my hands into my face and collapse into a ball crying unshed tears.

I just want to go home. I just want things to be different. I need someone to hold me.

I miss _him_ so much. I just want him to be here, "DADDY!" My sobs erupt. It brings me back to the last moments I had him...

**He teleported in front of me. I felt like such a failure. What kind of person let's their rage get the best of them, when the entire universe is at stake? Me.**

**"Daddy?" I looked in confusion. What was he doing? Why was he looking at me with such pride? I'd made a big mistake; he should have looked at me with such shame.**

**I heard Dad speak, "You made me proud Gohan, you put a good fight. I need you to take care of your mother for me. Tell her I had to do this." I looked in such shock that words couldn't come out of my mouth, "Goodbye my son."**

**He disappeared taking Cell with him.**

**Tears escaped from my eyes and he was gone, "DADDY!"**

"Daddy, I need you." I cry, "Daddy, why is this happening to me?"

* * *

"_This was the way I felt when you had me bare the pain for six years. Alone._

_It's up to you Gohan whether we live or die. You have to make the decision. Are you going to be weak or are you going to find the strength like we did before when we had to transform into a super Saiyan?_

_The question is, are you going to let everyone down? Are you willing to have no-one? Because if we die, what would we tell Dad? We were weaklings? That you gave up? Or that we were to blame for Cell? And that's why you locked me up because you blamed me but, also yourself._

_Gohan, I can help you but, you have to let me free. You have to fight, things will get easier with me their. You won't be alone but, you have to start fighting, please."_

* * *

"**Please."**

"Who said that?" I ask as I wipe my eyes. Suddenly I can see something like a ghost standing in front of me. But, it can't be – they're a super saiyan. I stutter as I notice they're familiar, "You're, you're…"

"**You, yes I am. I'm your subconscious."**

"But, you're me from then!" I look in absolute shock. Why is this happening?

"**The Cell Games? Of course, that's when you left me in a blank part of your mind where you would forget of my existence." **

"What does this mean? Is this what Vegeta was talking about?" I ask.

"**We can't be one, especially when I am in this form."**

I question him, "Why not?"

"**You do realise we're slowly dying."**

"Why now? And how?" I stare in shock.

"**Because today was different from any other day, after that day."**

"So you're a ghost?" I wonder.

"**Kind of, I will be a real ghost soon along with you."**

"What do you mean exactly?" I ask in puzzlement.

"**If you die, we become one. To make it simple, it doesn't matter which way you have it, we will become one by choice or by death, without a choice."**

I look with fear and desperation, "What do I have to do?"

"**I know how you feel. I am you but, the first step is so simple."**

"And that is?" I inquire.

"**Enter the gravity room with Vegeta tomorrow."**

"And if I don't." I really don't want to train with Vegeta. It's like taking a ki blast deliberately –its suicide.

"**You'll die. Actually, we'll both die."**

"So can I see you all the time? And hear you?" Will I have my own on privacy? Probably not.

"**Yes and you will probably get the strangest person of the year award too."**

"Probably." I agree. People think I'm strange enough as it is. Talking to thin air, that is just the first sign of insanity or that you're dying.

"**I also need to say something to you Gohan. You blamed me for Daddy's death but, you also had half the blame –"**

I subject, "I don't want to talk about it." I really don't want to talk about.

"**See, that's your problem. I'm your pent up emotions you hide. I am your hidden desires. You don't think I know pain – I am your pain. It hurts when I can't stop crying at night because you can't bare the pain like I have. If you would accept pain as a part of life, I would too."**

"I didn't mean to do that." I feel so ashamed. I did this to myself, so another part of me could deal with the pain alone, without even realising it; just so I could protect myself.

"**You were angry I understand but, I didn't deserve this. I know both of us cry out for Daddy's forgiveness but, we have to work together. Not as separate entities."**

"I'm so sorry." I apologise knowing this was my fault and I have to do everything in my power to make everything okay again. I'm going to have to deal with hell to survive, that's always how it is.

"**I am too." **

"So you forgive me?" I hope to Dende, he does.

"**I do."**

"Friends?" I ask holding my hand up in the air to shake it, without feeling it.

"**I think we should shake on Gohan as we are both aiming for the same thing."**

"Brothers then?" I smile.

"**Brothers it is."**

* * *

**Stayed tuned for what happens next! P.S. there will be some future chapters with other characters point of views: King Kai, Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi and Piccolo.** **And I will be busy with uni so chapters won't be fast but, telling me to write it -gets me motivated (the chances of me writing the chapter(s) will increase).  
**

Peace out! Hope you like my story so far! :)

- Pink Sparkles


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone! Sorry it has been awhile. I'd like to thank Absolom & Zoeyoong for adding this story to the favourites and ninjafox-yoko & 1dmp2 for following this story. Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. P.S. this chapter is in Sharpeners point of view (with the scenes he is in).  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**His voice echoes at night from inside my head. They scream like a helpless, sad child with no way out. Something had happened to them, I know it…I just don't know what.**

**"Save me!" They scream within my head, "Help! Before it's too late."**

**"How?" I ask in this never ending darkness. How can I save them, when I don't know who they are? How can I help someone, who I have dreams of everyday of the week?**

**"I'm no longer left silent. Please help _them_." The voice seems to beg.**

**I turn around in circles wondering where their voice is coming from, "Where are you?" I wonder, looking from every direction.**

**Gazing in every possible direction I can't see anyone. They don't seem to answer. I don't know where I am, all I know is I must be sleeping…**

**"Here." I see a figure light up gold. Gold? I remember something from the Cell Games…why would one of those tricksters be in my dreams?**

**"Do not refer to me to a 'trickster' when your 'champion' has been lying to the world." The voice growls at me in annoyance. How can they know what I am thinking? Can they read my mind or something?**

**"Why would he lie?" I stare in disbelief. None of what they say is true, it can't be!**

**"Humiliation," The voice states bored tone, "they are weak." They add.**

**"They are the strongest." I defend MR. Satan's honour.**

**"Really?" They laugh mockingly, "Soon you will learn the truth."**

**"What truth?" I question in eagerness to wake up from this dream.**

**"Of whom he really is and what the real hero became after all these years." The voice becomes softer as they speak.**

**"What?" I want them to elaborate.**

**"Well our time is up." Their voice fades…**into the loudness around me.

"Sharpener! Wake up!" Videl chucks a pillow at my face, waking me up from my dream. Can't she leave me alone? I was finally going to get answers…though I always get awoken at the important parts.

"I'm up!" I sit up on the bed rubbing my eyes. I look towards the bed to my right, "Where is Gohan?" I look in confusion? Where would he run off to…then again he is a country boy, plus he knows the Briefs.

I still can't get over that. He knows famous people and he is practically family to them.

"Videl?" I call out, who I gaze over to looking through Gohan's things. This isn't right, "Yo! Videl!"

"Sorry," She apologises, "I was looking."

"And why?" I ask.

"Well he keeps so skeletons in the closest. We barely know anything about him." Videl stares at me in concern.

"It still doesn't give you the right to look through his things." I explain.

"He doesn't talk much about himself. He seems too happy, to be happy to me. It really bothers me, I don't know why," Videl sighs, "I'm not sure why I care or why I am even bothering."

"I know what you mean. He has this sad look in his eyes. His smile tells us what he wants people to see." I explain, "No-one can see him on the inside."

_"You don't know how right you are there my friend."_

"So, do you know where Gohan is?" I enquire.

"No, I thought he was in here. You hadn't come out of here so I assumed it was Gohan's fault, considering how late he normally comes to school." Videl answers in bewilderment of where Gohan might be.

"Now, that I am thinking about it, ever since we came into Capsule Corp, I haven't seen him at all." I confess, "I don't know why I didn't notice. I should've considering he never made it to bed last night. Maybe I just assumed that he would come in silently." I comment. Something has happened to him, but what could've happened? He wouldn't' have gotten lost in this house. He is the Godson of Bulma Briefs for crying out loud!

"Then where the heck could he be?" Videl asks, knowing neither one of us could answer.

I wonder where Gohan is, but in my dream the voice said to help someone. To help _them_…Who is them? Looks like finding out who I am supposed to help is a job for tonight then…

First priority though, finding out where Gohan has gone. I could get into trouble for this, considering I never mentioned it to anyone. May Gohan be okay and if I can't find him anywhere, I might kill him if I have to talk to someone about his disappearance.

"Let's split up," I suggest, "Erasa can help too."

"I will get her and we will separate to find him," Videl nods, "we only have twenty minutes until breakfast. We will have to make it quick."

I nod and we both run in opposite directions to find Gohan before breakfast.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"I can't go back there." Gohan hunches over his own body tiredly.

**"You have to." The 11 year old spirit stares at his older-self in seriousness.**

Gohan voices, "I'm so humiliated. Why have I stayed like this for years? I can't let_ them_ see me like this!" He throws his fists in the air in frustration.

**"What? See you grieve? For crying out loud! Stop being such a baby!" The younger Gohan attempts to provoke his human-half.**

"I can't!" Gohan cries tears, "I'm the reason my Father is dead."

**The spirit flinches at his words. He felt the same way for years. Finally he felt the burden lifted, however he felt upset dealing with this pain alone, "Great…we're in the period of grieving," the spirit of Gohan sighs, "you know we could have grieved together at once after Dad dying…we could've avoided this."**

"Leave me alone!" Gohan yells in sorrow at his former self.

**The pre-teen Gohan remarks, "No can do my counterpart. I am you, plus if I do, we both die. How does that sound?"**

"Just be quiet." His voice calms.

**The spirit confesses to him; the older Gohan, "You know this isn't going to be the easiest part of becoming one. Our mental state won't be healed until the physical state has been restored first."**

"Why?" Gohan questions in annoyance. Today and the past day has been nothing, but draining to the human-side of the demi-Saiyan. He just wants this pain in his chest to stop aching so much.

**"I have gotten many flashbacks over the years and because you've forgotten how to fight, you're going to need to remember the past even more." The see-through image of Gohan states sternly.**

"I don't want to!" Gohan screams letting loose more tears.

**"I didn't want to either!" The spirit cries, "I was left alone. I am still 11, we both mentally are and for us to get through this we have to work together to be 18 like every other person, who has your age."**

"Can you leave me alone?" Gohan's speaks weakly.

**"I'm sorry, I can't. We are dying inside." The spirit voices in sympathy, "the people who have heard me over the years will hear everything I say to you. They might even be able to see me now."**

Gohan's eyes are wide open in shock, "People? Can people besides me, see you?"

**"I'm not sure yet. I know that a few have heard me." The spirit comes clean about the truth of talking to others crying out for help.**

"Who has?" Gohan asks in sadness, wiping tears away.

**The spirits voice admits, "Vegeta is one."**

"Of course, this is how he knew everything," Gohan comments, "anyone else?"

**"Our younger brother, Goten." The voice confesses with guilt.**

"What! He knows?" Gohan growls, "Why?"

**"He was my main source of communication over the past seven years," The 11 year old admits with sadness, "he was more understanding than anyone and didn't have the tendency to ask questions like the idiotic human."**

"Human?" Gohan looks in puzzlement.

**"Your classmate Sharpener," The spirit scratches his neck like his dead father, "he always asks too many questions."**

"How long have you been talking to him?" Gohan demands, almost in a yell.

**"Well, I've gotten desperate of the years. I tried every classmate, except the noisy girl."**

He asks worrisome tone, "How often do you go into his dreams?"

**"Well… to begin with at least half of the week and now every night." The Saiyan-side admits.**

"What? You're annoying Sharpener that often!" Gohan looks in shock, "did you go into his dreams last night?"

**The 11 year old nods, "I did."**

"How, you were here in front of me in entire night?" Gohan asks in confusion.

**He explains, "Since we are so broken, I can be in few places at once. Like the multi-form technique – that is how I communicated with him while I was here. I only, however can have one copy of myself sent somewhere else. So I only pop into a persons dreams half of the night, not the entire night."**

"Have you been in Goten's or Vegeta's?" Gohan asks in fear of the answer. He hopes no-one really knows what is going on.

**"Vegeta's I can't because he is too close-minded with his past. He doesn't open himself up enough. He has heard me of course, but to let me in his dreams would open up who he really is. I don't think he will allow anyone except Bulma to see the real him." The spirit explains.**

"And Goten?"

**"Every night I would see him. I wanted him to see the real us. He knows who I am, but he knows something is off with you," he explains, "not at first did he know what was wrong, but as he got older he recognises it. He knows you hide your feelings."**

"Really…" Gohan sighs sadly. Regret is apparent on his young face. He wishes he could go back and make things right, but even if he could, how would he?

"If it weren't for Goten we would be dead along time ago." The spirit tells his counterpart.

"What do you mean?" He questions in confusion, unsure of whether or not to be in shock.

**The younger ghost-like Gohan explains, "Visiting his spirit every night has kept us alive because he knows both sides of his brother unlike the whole world, but not for much longer, if _we _don't do something about this problem."**

* * *

**Capsule Corp…**

"I can't find him anywhere!" Videl tells me. Metres behind is my tired blonde haired friend.

Erasa reaches us, "We couldn't – we looked everywhere we thought he may be." She says trying to catch her breath in attempt to keep up with her best friend the entire time during the search for Gohan.

"I saw no sign of him at all." I explain to them, "I think we need to tell someone."

"And if he isn't in any trouble, he is going get it." Videl sighs, "it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Let's go tell his Godmother," I suggest, "she might more lenient." I hope this goes well.

* * *

Minutes later…

"You're telling me, he isn't here?" Bulma asks in uncertainty.

Videl replies, "No, we looked before breakfast."

"I never saw him come in last night and he never slept in his bed." I clarify.

"Is he okay?" Erasa asks, "I hope he is. I am getting worried."

"Hey, I didn't catch your names." Bulma puts her hand on Erasa's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm Videl," she explains, "this is Sharpener" pointing towards me.

"And I am Erasa." She looks down worriedly.

"I can tell you this guys, Gohan has had a tendency to runaway from confronting things," I sigh in relief, "however, this behaviour is so unlike him. Not saying anything to anyone."

I shudder, "Do you think he is okay?"

"Physically I think he is." Bulma admits.

Videl questions, "What do you mean, physically?"

"My husband has told me some strange things about Gohan over the past seven years, about things the boy has done. Something isn't right." Bulma makes us puzzled, "I won't go into specifics, except it's got to do with how he is dealing with things."

"I don't know what you mean, but that doesn't sound good." Erasa speaks in quietly.

I am unsure of whether or not to be shocked. What is Gohan dealing with then? Did he lose someone besides his Dad? Or can't he find himself?

"All I ask of you guys, considering you all care for Gohan, is that you be supportive and be patient with him." Bulma stares in all seriousness. "I have a feeling things are getting ugly for him, though I don't know why now, why not earlier." Bulma repeats, "Just be there for him."

"We will," I state as others both nod.

"Good, now I will work on the issue at hand." Bulma says, "Has someone told any of the teachers anything?"

"No" We all say.

"Good, keep it that way, we don't need any worried teachers on our hands. Plus getting them to call Gohan's Mother would be their biggest mistake," Bulma shudders at the thought of her Godsons Mother calling up on the phone and entering Capsule Corp, while making a scene about her 'precious baby'.

* * *

In the gravity room…

"Vegeta!" A screen appears with an image.

"What now Woman, why are you interrupting important training?" Vegeta growls in annoyance at yet another interruption. His wife always does this, especially when she wants something from him.

"No-one can find Gohan. Can you please go find him and bring him to me?" Bulma asks worried about her Godson.

"Why me?" Vegeta frowns.

Bulma explains "Because no-one knows how to sense ki," She yells, "find him!"

"Fine Woman, but you owe me for this," Vegeta scowls, "especially because you interrupted my training."

"Thank you." Bulma smiles sadly and then switches off the screen.

Vegeta uses his senses to find Kakarott's oldest brat, however he can sense two of them, together. He flies as fast as he can without transforming, worried something is wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile in a bedroom of Capsule Corp…

"I've got something to confess to you guys." I say with guilt, "I kind of forgot to mention it." I tell Erasa and Videl.

"What did you forget to mention Sharpener?" Videl asks. She stares in annoyance as I haven't told her _that_ about Gohan.

"Right, when I realised Gohan had a sad look in his eyes, there was something else I learnt when talking to him properly for the first time." I admit. Gohan was so sad and looked so tired. I don't know what is wrong with him; it is affecting him, eating up his soul alive.

"What?" Erasa questions eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Gohan's Father passed away," I hear gasps from both girls, "I know that's one reason why he is sad."

"You mean there is more?" Erasa asks in shock.

I make my opinion clear, "It seems like there is, it couldn't just be that one thing affecting him."

"How would you know?" Videl looks in puzzlement knowing that the loss of her Mother was too much to bear.

"Well I've been having these dreams lately and I'm not sure if it is a coincidence or not." I explain.

Videl remarks, "What dreams?"

"I keep having dreams with a young boy who is like 11 or 12 years old." I mention to my best friends. They are going to think I am some weirdo or something.

"That's strange." Erasa stares in disbelief.

"That's not the strange part. I don't know them…or at least I don't think I do. We've all seen him, seven years ago."

"What do you mean?" Videl questions, waiting for me elaborate.

I put into plain words the truth, of what it seems to be, to me, "The little boy is from the Cell Games with the golden hair."

"What!" Both girls look at each other in shock and then stare at me, "How?"

"That's what I don't know," I confess, "That's what I need to find out."

* * *

Meanwhile…

**The 11 year old scowls in anger, "You have to get back up again. Did you forget that? What Daddy taught us, but then again it's like you to forget the important things."**

"Will you shut up?" Gohan yells in annoyance at his younger Saiyan-self.

**"Now you know how I feel, you never stop thinking about your precious studies. You're too worried about tests to make Mum proud, rather than your own existence."**

"Will you leave me alone already?" Gohan shouts in defeat burying his head into his knees.

**"Why can't you just admit it? You're scared!" The spirit stares, "you're terrified –"**

A voice interrupts, "Look at what we have here." Their voice sends shivers up the 18 year olds spine. Both teenage Gohan and pre-teen Gohan turn to see his face.

"Vegeta," Gohan announces his presence, unsure to be angry or sad. Are the secrets within him out? Is all that is going to be left is humiliation?

**"Our knight in shining armour," The 11 year old Saiyan-side says in noted sarcasm, "took you long enough to save this damsel in distress."**

Vegeta looks in shock, "Gohan?"

**"That's us," The golden haired Saiyan boy explains, "both of us."**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! There should be another chapter or two up in a few weeks. :)_**

- Pink Sparkles


End file.
